recien casados
by pretioso sanguine
Summary: que pensarias tu si un dia, despues de un borrachera monumental donde bebiste hasta el agua del perro...¿te encontras en una cama totalmente desconocida con tu peor enemigo en ella y un video comprometedor?...¡esto y mas le paso a kyle broflovsky!, leaan!


_**South park no me pretence.**_

_**Holaaaaa, estoy de vuelta! (pero nu creo que se acuerden de mi XD), con mi quinta historia un poco drogada (muy propio de mi XD), esta historia esta basada en una película que se llama "locura de amor en las vegas" y un capitulo de lo Simpson donde homero y flanders se casan con dos mujeres en las vegas XD.**_

_**A si, el protagonista es kyle, el narra la historia y todo va desde su perspectiva :D**_

_**Y por ultimo este fanfic esta dedicado a ryyuuu-samaaa, que me ha ayudado a hacerlo y ha darme ánimos :3**_

_**Ahora si les dejo con la histooriaaaa!**_

El sol se filtro por las blancas cortinas haciendo que me despertara con un agudo dolor de cabeza que me hubiera hecho matarme ahí mismo de no ser por que no sabia donde estaba, a si que decidí levantarme pero luego todo se volvió borroso haciendo que me lo pensara dos veces antes de moverme.

Pero a pesar de eso me propuse ver que rayos pasaba y ver donde estaba, y al mismo tiempo mover mis cabellos pelirrojos que me impedían ver…y para mi sorpresa y al mismo tiempo horror estaba desnudo en una llena de pétalos de rosas, licor, y chocolate (no quieren saber), además de que la habitación donde me encontraba era un total desastre, donde había ropa por todas partes, además de haber un ¿traje de novia? Y un ¿traje de novio?, diooooooos.

Pero para completar el desastre había alguien al lado mío, roncando con toda tranquilidad, y me propuse a ver quien era…y cuando vi de quien se trataba mis ojos verdes se abrieron al máximo y mi boca se quedo totalmente abierta….

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!...Cartmaaaaaaaan-no lo podía creer….¡cartman estaba al lado mío!, en mi cama y al igual que yo completamente desnudo.

-pero que demonios- el aludido abrió los ojos par en par y se levanto hasta quedar sentado en la cama - dios, pero quien se atreve a despertarme.

-mi furia hiso que frunciera totalmente el ceño hasta y levantara mi mano papa golpearlo en la cabeza- ¡quieres cerrar tu estúpida boca que me duele la maldita cabeza!, además…..¡mira la situación en que estamos obeso mordido!

El parpadeo muchas veces y luego observo la habitación, y luego la cama, y luego a mi, y luego su desnudes- ¡Kyle, marica!, pero que carajo haces en mi cama!

-¿Qu-que hago yo en tu ca-cama?...¡Pero si esta es mi cama, estúpido!, eres tu el que sobra!

-¿A, si?...¡pues no se en que jueguitos raritos me metiste…pero yo no soy gay como tu, judío estúpido!

-¡Yo no te he metido en nada raro!, tu eres el que me ha acosado y te has metido en mi jodida cama.

-aaaaagh!...¡de cualquier forma no puedo recordar nada, y la cabeza me da vueltas…

-mmmm, yo tampoco recuerdo nada…-pero al recordar lo que sucedió anoche me topo con un video que dice "notre mariage"- oyeee Cartman, mira…¿Qué es eso?

-pues que eres ciego además de judío…es un video.

-¡Ya se que es un video pedazo de animal!, lo que te digo es que veamos que tiene adentro!

-ok, ok…¡pues entonces no seas inútil y ponlo en la tele!

-grrrrr- y entonces me alargo para insertarlo (tapándome con las sabanas) y la televisión con lentitud lo intenta reproducir…

_Tarantan tan tan tarantantantan **insertar súper musiquita de matrimonio**_

_Se podía ver en la reproducción del video a mí con un vestido de novia totalmente ebrio casi cayéndome y diciendo varios "hip", y al lado cartman con un vestido de novio en las mismas condiciones. Al frente estaba un cura con una biblia esperando pacientemente a que nos quedáramos relativamente quietos, y al parecer, estábamos es una capilla improvisada que arriba tenia un letrero decía "casamiento en las vegas"_

_-mmm, Kyle Broflovsky, ¿acepta usted a Eric Cartman para amarlo, respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_- ¡hip!, jajajajaja, como ustedg diga, señogr de las enogmeees canas, jajajaj, ¡hip!- digo yo, tambaleándome de atrás hacia adelande con un ramos de rosas en una mano, y con la otra tratando de tocarle la cabeza al cura._

_-cof, cof…y usted, Eric Cartman , ¿acepta kyle broflovsky para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-juajuajauaaa, comog dice migo pues vamos a la batalla, ¡hip!, oiga ¿usnte es Hitler?, ¡hip!...¡yioo lo admigno muuuucho, ¡hip!, jujauujau- decía un muy borracho cartman mientras vivía de una botella de vino. _

_-dios, tomare eso como un si (no se como aguantar a estos borrachos gay que se van a casar), y por el poder que me confieren la iglesia y las vegas los declaro marido y… marido, puede besar al novio._

_En ese momento, cartman en el video me mira con una sonrisa y me toma con una mano la cadera y con otra la barbilla para darme un beso apasionante, pero al parecer yo no resisto el peso y me caigo de espaldas hacia atrás, y el cayendo con toda su humanidad encima mío…_

Después de eso el video termina, dejándonos a mi y a cartman totalmente sorprendidos con cara de "WTF", con varios tics en los ojos y con nauseas.

**Momento incomodo**

-….

-…

-¡Blaaaaaaaagh!, me besasteeee, te casastee conmigo, pero cuando ****** sucedió eso!

-Y que se yo! y tu me besaste a mi gordo psicópata, seguro tu me obligaste a casarme contigo.

-Queeee?, pues yo prefiero a que se extinga el chocolate de la faz de la tierra, y que luego un monstruo me devore y me vomite y luego me vuelva a devorar yo estando vivo, que casarme contigo, judío.

-Por las palabras dichas por cartman me enfurecí y me pare totalmente desnudo y le apunte con el dedo- a si eh?, pues ya me canse de ti…¡quiero el divorcio!

Pero en cartman en vez de reclamarme se puso totalmente rojo y creo que hasta le salió un poco de sangre en la nariz…

-Etto, kyle, tu cuerpo…

-Que!, que pasa con mi cuerpo?…

Mire mi cuerpo en un espejo que había cerca y vi con horror que estaba con chupones, mordeduras, besos, etc.

-O dios mío, dime que no hicimos "eso"

-Que se yo, solo se que tengo una resaca horrible, y que no recuerdo nada, pero de cualquier manera…¡yo también quiero el divorcio!.

-Como sea, jum

-Jum.

**3 horas después, kyle, cartman y un abogado**

-¡COMO QUE NO SE PUEDE EFECTUAR EL DIVORCIO!

-Lo siento Sr. broflovsky y Sr. Cartman- el abogado nos miro con seriedad y apoyo sus codos con la mesa sacándose los lentes- debidos a múltiples divorcios de parejas a lo largo de todo el país hemos sacado una ley que prohíbe el divorcio antes de que el matrimonio cumpla 5 años.

-¡5 AÑOS!, ¿pero que se supone que hagamos 5 años?, todo fue un error, ninguno quería casarse con el otro, a…además somos hombres….

-¡Y el es un judío!

-¡si!, y yo soy un….¡que tiene que ver que sea un judío, idiota!

-pues que los judíos no tienen sentimientos.

-¡cállate, deja de meterte con mi gente, barril de grasa!

-cof, cof- el abogado estornudo para calmarnos, cuando yo y cartman nos habíamos parado para insultarnos mirándonos con odio- para estos casos sugerimos terapia matrimonial

-Queeeeee?- dijimos lo dos al mismo tiempo- no vamos a ir a un loquero

-Pues tendrán que ir, o si no las vegas se les vendrá encima.

Yo y cartman nos miramos sorprendidos y con miedo…

***2 horas después, en la terapia familiar***

TOC TOC TOC TOC **súper sonidito de cuando tocan la puerta**

-Si, pase

Se podía ver a una persona rubio de ojos azules de aparentemente 20 años con unos lentes y en su mano una libretita con un lápiz, el chico tenia la mirada perdida pero al mismo tiempo, en sus ojos tenia un Rastro de bondad.

El cuarto era bonito de pintura color piel, los pisos eran de madera que se veía de alto valor monetario, el cuarto tenía muchos muebles de madera en el cual se destaca un gran sofá color negro con terminaciones doradas.

-eeehh, hola, somos el….cof cof "matrimonio" cof cof, que viene a pedir su ayuda, doctor …¿¡butters!, pero que haces aquí?

-Kyle, Cartman, pero que hacen ustedes aquí…- pero de repente su expresión dio cuenta en la situación en la que estábamos y se hecho a reír- jjajajajaaj, no me digan que se casaron?, jajajajaj, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ustedes, y mucho menos que necesitaran terapia, jjajajaja.

-NO ES DIVERTIDO!- dijimos yo y cartman al mismo tiempo con un sonrojo en la cara, y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que dijimos esa expresión al mismo tiempo nos miramos y luego desviamos la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-En fin, bienvenidos a la terapia familiar de las vegas, pero antes, ¿Cómo fueron que llegaron a acabar en las vegas?

-Lo que pasa es que….- yo comencé la historia de cómo habíamos acabado en ese lugar lleno de casinos y vicios, al mismo tiempo de que recordaba a los demás como stan, tweek, Kenny, craig Clyde, damien y pip….

Chan chan

_**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este intento de historia :D, y que no hayan encontrado tan malo u.u**_

_**Y si les gusto pueden hacer muy feliz a la autora con un lindo o criticón review, acepto de todo :3**_

_**Ahora preguntas:**_

_**¿Por qué kyle y cartman estarán en las vegas?**_

_**¿Por qué butters estará como terapeuta matrimonial?**_

_**¿Algún día aparecerán los demás personajes?**_

_**¿Les diré algún día que significa "notre mariage"?**_

_**Todo esto y más en el segundo capitulo de esta historia :D**_


End file.
